Phantom Winter
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: Normally Danny hated christmas, but this year his midnight wanderings may change his opinion of the day, and give someone else a friend they desperately needed. oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Quetzal - well here we go again! This is only a one shot however! Although I might add to it later, its meant to be a one shot so don't expect an update on it.

oh and happy birthday AmaltheaLuchiaAizen i may not have another chapter of 'do you believe in magic' done but hopefully you like this ^_^

not beta'd :P

Xxxxxxxxxx

Phantom Winter

xxxxxxxxxx

Danny tried in vain to block out the sound of his parents arguing, once more winter had come to Amity Park, and with it the age old argument. With a sigh he stood up. "I'm leaving!" He called, no answer, just more yelling. "It 10 degrees out and I'm not taking a jacket!" He tried again, still nothing. Danny stared at the kitchen doorway for a long moment listening to the raised voices coming from the basement before sighing and heading out the door. The frigidly cold air went nearly unfelt as he stepped outside. Ever since his ice core had developed he had been immune to the cold, so it couldn't bother him.

Glancing up and down the street he noted that it had begun to snow, large fat flakes drifted down out of the overcast sky, turning he headed into the alley a few blocks from his house. He couldn't risk transforming to close to the house ever since Maddie had improved the sensitivity of the ghost sensors, if a ghost came within three blocks of the house she knew about it.

Finally reaching his destination he ducked out of sight and let the transformation overtake his body, black and white replaced bluejeans and a black t-shirt, the cool feeling of his ice core intensifying with the change from living to dead. He took a deep breath, taking in the freezing air, he smiled in relief. Honestly he didn't know what he was going to do come summer, while his core had still been stabilizing he had been alright, that and it was fall so there wasn't too much heat to bother him. But heat _had _become a significant issue, even in human form high temperatures made him sluggish and dizzy, and that was at 50 or 60 degrees! 80 or 90 would probably kill him! But now wasn't a time to worry about that, it was winter, it was snowing, and he wanted to fly. So he did.

xxxxxxxxxx

Danny was hanging upside down off a snow laden branch almost an hour later when his ghost sense went off, he tensed eyeing his surroundings warily, he wasn't too worried it _was_ christmas so the truce was in effect right now. It never hurt to be cautious though. "hello?" he called, curious to see who else might be skipping all of the many different parties currently underway in the ghost zone. The faint feeling of the other ghosts presence stilled somewhere to his left.

Danny let go of his branch and spun himself right side up. "I know your there." he called again, the presence drew a little closer. When it was only a few feet away Danny spun around to face it with a raised eye brow. "why don't you drop the invisibility? Its not like I'm going to start a fight, christmas truce and all that." the ghost remained invisible and silent though, Danny frowned wondering what the others issue was.

Finally fed up with the silent treatment he made a grab for the invisible ghost, the air felt slightly cooler when his hand passed through the spot the ghost was hovering, but other then that he didn't feel anything. _Two can play that game!_ He thought annoyed, and turned intangible to see if he could get ahold of the other if they were in the same phase. The ghost moved and Danny twisted and made another grab, feeling an odd resistance in the air this time.

"Oh come on! Stop messing around and just show yourself!" he snapped annoyed, a sudden rush of cold cut through him telling him the ghost had flown right through him, the cold didn't bother him but that was still hardly polite. "Don't do that!" He snapped darting upwards and away from the ghost. Another rush of cold made him growl in annoyance. "Stop flying through me like that! Its annoying!" He snarled.

Jack stared at the hovering boy in front of him in amazement, the kid couldn't see or hear him just like every other kid he'd ever tried to talk to, but he could feel him in some way or another. That was more progress then he'd had in three hundred years! He couldn't let this opportunity pass by! But what to do? "Wind! Bring him with us!" He yelled and darted off towards a nearby pond. An outraged yell behind him told him the wind hadn't had any problem grabbing the spirit, he touched down on the lake and looked back as the glaring teen was deposited on the bank.

"Damn it! Stop messing around and tell me who the hell you are!" The kid yelled, Jack grinned only to happy to oblige. Freezing the water directly in front of the boy he used the frost to write out **Hello**on the ice. The boy stared blankly at the message for a long moment while Jack waited anxiously, this was usually where kids screamed and ran away when he tried to talk to them with messages.

"um...hi? Can you not talk or something?" The boy asked confused. Jack whooped, finally! Finally someone who didn't freak out!

**Sort of **he wrote, **my name is Jack Frost.** The kid stared in shock.

"Your Jack Frost? As in the actual 'spirit or winter' Jack Frost? _That_ Jack Frost?"

**Yes** he wrote grinning ear to ear. "Your real?" The kid asked blankly. "I mean Iv seen some pretty strange things, but your really Jack Frost?"

**YES**.

"DUDE THATS AWESOME!" The boy looked up blinked in shock and fell over backward into a snow drift with a startled yelp. Jack looked at the flailing kid for a moment puzzled and wondering what had brought that on. "Damn it! Don't do that!" The kid huffed pulling himself up and seeming to look straight at him. "Why didn't you turn visible before? I was beginning to think you couldn't!" He snapped. Jack stared at him blankly, completely confused.

"What?" He mutter confused.

"So you can talk? What was with writing on the ice?" The kid demanded. Jack stared at him wide eyed.

"Wait... Can, can you see me? Can you hear me?" He asked almost afraid to hope, the kid nodded annoyed. "But, you...! How! I'v been trying for 300 years! Whats did I do different!?" He demanded thinking hard. The kid looked at him puzzled.

"Wait a second, are you saying that no ones been able to see or hear you for 300 years?" He asked, at Jacks nod, he couldn't help but wince at the idea. "I can't even imagine that..." Danny muttered softly. Jack shrugged looking at the ground.

"I got by.." Jack replayed quietly. He gave a startled yelp a moment later when he was enveloped in a hug. He shivered in shock for a moment, no one had _ever_ touched him before, he wasn't sure what to do. Danny let go of him a moment later and grinned before darting towards the ground and snatching up a ball of snow.

"Think fast!" He called brightly and let the ball fly, Jack was to surprised to avoid the snowball and was decked square in the chest. "I thought you were the spirit of winter Jack! Don't you know how to have a snowball fight!" Danny taunted, snapping Jack out of his thoughts, Jack smirked and created a snowball in his free hand.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into.." He deadpanned before cutting loose, Danny promptly turned intangible making the snowball miss.

"To slow!" Danny mocked snagging another handful of snow off the ground and lobbing it in the winter spirits direction. Jack dodged and eyed his opponent, this was going to be difficult.

Almost three hours later they both collapsed into a snow drift laughing breathlessly, Danny not feeling any more uncomfortable in the freezing snow then Jack. The winter spirit yawned and grinned sleepily at his new friend. A _friend_. It was almost absurd to even think about it. 300 years of being alone and _finally_ he had someone to talk to! Who could _really_ see and hear him. Danny sighed and rolled half over using Jacks chest as a pillow before letting his eyes fall closed. Jack blinked down at the sleeping ghost for a moment, before grinning and letting his own eyes slide closed as well. Hopefully he wouldn't wake up only to find this had all been a dream.

Xxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - well like it? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! i know, I'm sorry, i psyched you out thinking there was a new chapter my apologies. ok this is how it is, i'v seen how much every one loves this oneshot and wants me to continue it so i want you to tell me what you think i should do with it. what should happen? i might have had a vague idea before but i really have no idea where i would take this story overall. so, if you want it to continue your going to have to help me out a little.

there is now a forum for all my stories please discuss any ideas over there ok?

**fanfiction net/forum/Dragons-Nest/126848/**


End file.
